Music
There is many albums as well as tons of songs in the Love Live! series. List of Albums * Bokura no LIVE, Kimi to no LIFE * Snow Halation * Love Marginal * Diamond Princess no Yuutsu * Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love * Natsuiro Egao de, 1,2,Jump! * Mogyutto "love" de Sekkenchu! * Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ * Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku * Kokuhaku Biyori, desu! * soldier game * Wonderful Rush * Bokura wa Ima no Naka de * Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru * Susume→Tomorrow/START:DASH!! * Korekara no Someday/Wonder Zone * No Brand Girls/START:DASH!! * Binetsu Kara Mystery * Cutie Panther * Pure Girls Project * Music S.T.A.R.T!! * Takaramonos/Paradise Live * Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki * Donna Toki mo Zutto * Yume no Tobira * Love Wing Bell/Dancing Stars on me! * KiRa-KiRa Sensation!/Happy Maker! * Shangri-La Shower * Eien Friends * Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku * Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan * CheerDay CheerGirl! * Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai * Silent Tonight * Yume Naki Yume wa Yume Ja Nai * Anemone Heart * Nawatobi! * Beat in Angel * Nico Puri♡Joshi Dou * Garasu no Hanazono * LONELIEST BABY * Shiawase Iki no Smiling! * Zurui yo Magnetic Today * Kururin MIRACLE! * Storm in Lover * Moshimo Kara Kitto * Suki desu ga Suki desu ka? * Soshite Saigo no Page ni wa * Umiiro Shojo ni Miserarete * Kotori Lovin' You * Honnori Honokairo! * μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection * Notes of School Idol Days * Orange Cheers! * Ice Blue no Shunkan * Junpaku Romance * Ao no Shinwa * Ring a yellow bell * Scarlet Princess * Violet Moon * Wakakusa no Season * Momoiro Egao * Solo Live! collection Memorial Box II * Notes of School Idol Days:Glory * μ's First Love Live! * μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! * μ's→Next LoveLive! 2014: Endless Parade * Love Live Radio Kagai Katsudō: Nicorinpana Theme Song DJCD * [[The Guided Fate Paradox Character Song Album feat.Muse|The Guided Fate Paradox Character Song Album feat.μ's]] * Mi wa Mu''sic no Mi * MUSEUM de Dou Shitai? * Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso * Otohime Haato de Rabu Kyuuden * Angelic Angel / Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete * SUNNY DAY SONG / ?←HEARTBEAT * Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari / Future style * Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru Kai? List of Songs * Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE (μ's) * Yujo No-Change (μ's) * Snow Halation (μ's) * Baby Maybe Koi no Button (μ's) * Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump! (μ's) * Mermaid Festa Vol.1 (μ's) * Mogyutto "Love" de Sekkinchu! (μ's) * Aishiteru Banzai! (μ's) * Wonderful Rush (μ's) * Oh,Love&Peace! (μ's) * Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (μ's) * WILD STARS (μ's) * Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru (μ's) * Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai (μ's) * Susume→Tomorrow (Kosaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori.) * START:DASH!! (Honoka, Umi, Kotori.) * Korekara no Someday (Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Hanayo, Rin, Maki, Nico.) * Wonder Zone (μ's) * No Brand Girls (μ's) * Music S.T.A.R.T!! (μ's) * LOVELESS WORLD (μ's) * Takaramonos (μ's) * Paradise Live (μ's) * Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (μ's) * Datte Datte Aa Mujou (μ's) * Donna Toki Mo Zutto (μ's) * COLORFUL VOICE (μ's) * Yume no Tobira (μ's) * Sentimental StepS (μ's) * Love Wing Bell (Rin, Hanayo, Maki, Nico, Eli and Nozomi) * Dancing Stars on Me! (μ's) * KiRa-KiRa Sensation! (μ's) * Happy Maker! (μ's) * Shangri-La Shower (μ's) * Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru (μ's) * Love Marginal (Printemps) * Sweet&Sweet Holiday (Printemps) * Pure Girls Project (Printemps) * UNBALANCED LOVE (Printemps) * Puwa Puwa-O! (printemps) * Eien Friends (printemps) * Nightingale Love Song (printemps) * CheerDay CheerGirl! (printemps) * Diamond Princess no Yuutsu (BiBi) * Love Novels (BiBi) * Cutie Panther (BiBi) * Natsu,Owaranai de (BiBi) * Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan (BiBi) * Trouble Busters (BiBi) * Silent Tonight (BiBi) * Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love (Lily White) * A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE! (Lily White) * Binetsu Kara Mystery (Lily White) * Kimi No Kuse Ni! (Lily White) * Aki no Anata no Sora Tooku (Lily White) * Futari Happiness (Lily White) * Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai (Lily White) * Mermaid Festa Vol.2 ~Passionate~ (Honoka and Rin) * Someday of My Life (Honoka Kosaka) * Koi No Shigunaru Rin rin rin! (Rin Hoshizora) * Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku (Nozomi and Nico) * Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita! (Nico Yazawa) * Junai Lens (Nozomi Tojo) * Kokuhaku Biyori,desu! (Kotori and Hanayo) * [[Blueberry♥Train|Blueberry♥'Train]] (Kotori Minami) * Kodoku Na Heaven (hanayo Koizumi) * soldier game (Umi, Maki and Eli) * Daring!! (Maki Nishikino) * Yuuki No Reason (Umi Sonoda) * Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate (Eli Ayase) * Ai wa Taiyou Ja Nai? (Honoka Kosaka) * Mou Hitori Ja Nai Yo (Honoka Kosaka) * Watashitachi wa Mirai no Hana (Umi Sonoda) * Spicaterrible (Kotori Minami) * Listen to my heart!! (Nico, Rin and Hanayo) * After School NAVIGATORS (Nico, Rin and hanayo.) * Yume Naki Yume Wa Yume Ja Nai (Honoka Kosaka) * Anemone Heart (Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami) * Nawatobi! (Hanayo Koizumi) * Beat in Angel (Rin Hoshizora and Maki Nishikino) * [[Nico Puri♥Joshi Dou|Nico Puri'♥'Joshi Dou]] (Nico Yazawa) * Garasu no Hanazono (Eli Ayase and Nozomi Tojo) * LONELIEST BABY (μ's)'' * Shiawase Iki no SMILING! (Honoka Kosaka) * Zurui yo Magnetic today (Maki Nishikino and Nico Yazawa) * Kururin MIRACLE! (Rin Hoshizora) * Storm in Lover (Umi Sonoda and Eli Ayase) * Moshimo Kara Kitto (Nozomi Tojo) * Suki desu ga Suki desu ka? (Kotori Minami and hanayo Koizumi) * Soshite Saigo no Peji ni Wa (μ's) * ENDLESS PARADE (μ's) * Kakumei desu ne? Kamisama! (Nico, Honoka, Eli, Nozomi and Hanayo''/Liliel,Kuroeil,Lanael,Cheireil,and Neliel)'' * Hane Wa Shitte Shimatta no? (Nico Yazawa/Liliel Saotome) * Senkou Resolution (Honoka Kosaka/Kuroiel Ryuzaki) * Kaku Mo Yuubi Na Hi To Narite (Eli Ayase/Lanael Shiratori) * I'll Smile For Yours (Nozomi Tojo/Cheriel Ayanokoji) * Kodoku no Kairou (Hanayo Koizumi/Neliel Tojo) * Himitsu to Hanazono (Maki Nishikino/Flunetey Koizuka) * Koko de Matteru yo (Rin Hoshizora/Minamo Kagurazaka) * Yume☆ONCE AGAIN (Kotori Minami/Asagi) * NEURON,NEURON!! (Umi Sonoda/Misery) * Dreamin' Go!Go! (μ's) * Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi (μ's) * Super LOVE=Super LIVE! (μ's) * MUSEUM de Dou Shitai? (Printemps) * Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso (BiBi) * Otohime Haato de Rabu Kyuuden (lily white) * Angelic Angel (μ's) * Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete (Rin, Hanayo, Maki.) * SUNNY DAY SONG (μ's) * ?←HEARTBEAT (Nico, Nozomi, Eli.) * Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari (μ's) * Future style (Honoka, Umi, Kotori.) * Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru Kai? (Aqours) Category:Music Category:Love Live!